


Don't Blink

by violetstorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstorm/pseuds/violetstorm
Summary: Noctis chases Ardyn on the train and kills him, again and again.(A small fill for a kinkmeme prompt)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Don't Blink

**Author's Note:**

> me: i've got an exam in two days i need to study for along with a shitton of more work to do  
> ffxv book club server: hey look at this [angsty prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10643002#cmt10643002)  
> me: _oh no_
> 
> (prompt contains spoilers for the fic)

“I’m not liking that snow cloud. It gives me the  _ chills.” _

“What the hell are you doing here?” Noctis growls. Ardyn only smiles in return, spreading his arms to his sides. The train car has grown cold, still, muted, and Noctis doesn't know what Ardyn's done and finds that he doesn't care.

“My, is that any way to greet an old friend?”

“ _ Shut up!” _

“I see you haven’t donned your family’s ring. Such a pity. After  _ all  _ the trouble your  _ dear  _ Lady Lunafreya went through to get it to you—”

Noctis summons his Engine Blade in a flash of blue and throws it straight at Ardyn, cutting him off and warping across the train ‘til he’s close enough to see Ardyn’s eyes widen in fear before the blade sinks into his chest. Noct relishes in the way blood—ink-black blood—gushes around his sword and presses down harder.

Ardyn’s knees buckle and he falls to the ground, flat on his back. With both hands on the hilt, Noct pushes down.

“ _ Fuck you,”  _ he spits out. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ say her name like that,  _ bastard!” _

Ardyn feebly tries to pull the sword out but to no avail—his limbs fall limp and soon enough, his eyes flutter shut and he stops moving, stops breathing. Noct is panting heavily; blood pounds in his ears, so loud that he almost misses the low chuckle of laughter.

His gaze snaps upwards—and Ardyn’s there, standing a few meters in front of him, very much alive and none the worse for wear.

“So quick to anger,  _ Noct _ . You really shouldn’t let your emotions control you like that.” Ardyn says. Noct spares a quick glance down, long enough to confirm that there’s still a body beneath him, then back to Ardyn. He bares his teeth, pulls his sword out with a sickening  _ squelch. _

He warp-strikes Ardyn again. Another sword plunged through his chest. This time, Ardyn falls forward, onto Noctis, smearing blood all over his clothes and Noctis kicks Ardyn’s body off his blade with disgust.

“Over here!” Ardyn calls and sure enough, when Noctis looks ahead of the train car, Ardyn is standing there, his grin growing even larger.

This time, Noctis’ aim is off and he hits Ardyn’s shoulder instead. Ardyn gasps in pain, but he’s cut off as Noctis spins and slashes Ardyn’s chest to finish him off. 

“You haven’t learned?” Ardyn appears again, another few meters in front of Noctis.

Noctis warp-strikes him again.

“Come now, I only wish to talk.”

Noctis kills him again.

“Is this how a king behaves? Killing, without a second thought? How  _ barbaric!” _

Ardyn sounds delighted as he dies.

This time, he appears behind the train door, sliding it open and slamming it shut behind him. He looks at the blade in Noctis’ hand, heavy with blood, to Noctis’ face.

“What’s going on? Are you okay? You’re covered in blood, man!”

Noctis misses Ardyn’s heart. His sword hits Ardyn’s lungs instead and he falls to the ground, spluttering in confusion. Ardyn doesn’t die right away, but he pays the fake no attention.

He’s reached the end of the train car; he turns around, and Ardyn’s not there with another smile and taunt. He’s not—he’s not there at all. The bodies on the ground are  _ human,  _ passengers on the train and they’re—they’re all  _ dead,  _ lying where Ardyn’s prone bodies should have been.

Noctis gasps and drops his sword. It falls on the ground, metal echoing against metal and vanishes with blue sparks. He tries to take a step back, and hits something soft instead. Noctis looks down.

Prompto is laying on the ground, fingers weakly grasping at his chest, where Noctis just stabbed him. He coughs; blood dribbles down his chin.

“ _ No,”  _ Noctis gasps. He falls to his knees. “Prompto?”

“ _ N-No...ct,”  _ Prompto splutters. His eyes—wide, fearful—lock onto Noct’s and he lifts his hands feebly as if to shield himself.

“No, this isn’t—but you weren’t... _ Ardyn!”  _ Noct suddenly yells. He scans the train, but it’s empty—devoid of people except for the corpses on the ground and Prompto, struggling to breathe right beside him. Ardyn’s gone. “ _ Fuck!  _ No,  _ no!  _ Prompto, hang—hang on!”

Prompto’s never been good at following instructions. He tries to say something but it’s lost in a gurgle as he coughs blood again. He inhales, exhales and his head tilts to the side.

“ _ Prompto!”  _

Noct summons a phoenix down from the Armiger and drops it—his hands are shaking, shaking, he can barely pick it up. He slams it down over Prompto’s chest and there’s a flash of red and warmth. Prompto doesn’t move. Blood still pours from the gaping wound in his chest. 

By the fourth phoenix down, the wound’s mostly stopped bleeding. But Prompto’s still dead.


End file.
